


Papi's traning

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Genderswap stories [3]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, genderswap - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Papi is tired of being treated like a delicate flower that needs protecting, so she asks Edge to teach her to fight.





	1. Finding a teacher.

"Edge you're a good fighter, teach me to be better!" Papi looked at the dark male version of herself as he finished fixing one of his traps. "What?"

"Teach me to be a better fighter!" She almost yelled making him frown. Getting close to her he stood only a few inches taller than her. "Why? Your world is a peaceful one, if you do go to the more dangerous ones one of us is always there to protect you." Edge saw her scrunch her nose up, he knew she hated to be treated that way.

"I'M NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE ABLE TO HAVE YOU OR THE OTHERS THERE TO PROTECT ME!!" She shouted pounding her fist against his chest. She didn't hit him hard only enough to show she was upset. He grabbed her wrist stopping her tantrum but then he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"*SIGH* What about Papyrus? Can't he teach you?"

"He's not as strong as you are... Slim won't teach me either, He said his stile was too rough for someone like me."

"He's right about that, him and Stretch are brawlers they like to fight like animals. Not a stile for someone like you." Papi still looked at him as he let go of her wrist. He walked away from her for a moment to think and not have her sad expression influencing his decisions. Papi stood there as he thought it over and could hear him mutter to himself. "Fine..." She jumped as he turned to face her his torn cape fluttering behind him.

"I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHALL TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT, YOU BETTER NOT WHINE AND BE GRATEFUL THAT I'M BEING NICE ENOUGH TO DO THIS FOR YOU!!"

Papi smiled and nodded. "When do we start?"

The next day Papi followed Edge to the private training area that he and Undyne used. The ground was covered in fresh snow and looked as if no one had been there for a few days. Papi was dressed in her normal clothes of the puffy white shirt and frilly blue skirt covered with the red apron. Actually Edge had noticed her wearing something new, thigh high socks.

"Well, we're going to start with something easy." He said trying to take his mind off of what was going through it at the moment.

"Easy, like what?" she asked as they stepped out onto the field making the first marks in the fresh powder. "We are going to find out how well your defence is." Edge stopped making Papi stop as well. Out of nowhere a red bone attack came from the ground hitting her in the ribs making her stumble back. "OW! What the heck Edge!!"

He moved to face her and pulled the bone from the ground holding it like a staff. "You have to be ready for sudden attacks Peach, if you train with me I wont hold back."

Papi could see him get ready for another attack making her on alert. She did her best dodging the round of bone attacks but once or twice he managed to hit her ripping a bit of her clothes. Then one hit home knocking her off her feet and into the snow. Edge walked up to her as she gasped for breath. The hit had managed to hike her skirt up allowing him to see the guarder belt that was holding up the white stockings and the white laced panties she was wearing.

"...Y-You could use some practice." She looked up at him and noticed a light blush across his cheek bones. Quickly she noticed the state her skirt was in and she pulled it down before he helped her up. "Next time wear something a little more appropriate for fighting."

"What, it's not like you haven't seen me bare bone naked before." The blush darkened before he turned away. He was right though, her clothes were ruined now that his attacks had ripped them up and she had been thrown into the muddy snow. "Come on, that's enough for today." He offered her his had to help her walk through the now destroyed field.

"Sandra!?" yelled Papi as she rummaged through her clothes looking for something to wear that wouldn't get torn up easily and she'd be able to move in it. "Yea, sis?" their was a little gurgle noise telling Papi that Sandra was carrying Holly around with her.

"I can't find those pants you gave me, you know the stretchy ones."

"Top right of the closet, you said you'd never wear them." Papi quickly went for the small box of clothes that were either too small or things she didn't like at the time. Finding what she was looking for she put it together with a shirt and sneakers ready for her next training session.

"...You've been hanging out in Fell a lot lately. Something happen between you and Slim?" Sandra asked. Papi hadn't noticed that she hadn't gone to see Slim in the last couple days. She was even amazed that he hadn't come looking for her.

"Oh no, Slim... I forgot all about him. I-I guess I was too busy to realize..."

"Realize what? That you left your man hanging. Raz called me and told you to quote "Get your cute little ass back here, before he has to put his brother out of his misery." I wouldn't wait to long if I were you."


	2. Beauty and beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Papi doesn't tell Slim she's going to be away.

Papi made it to the Swapfell brothers house after a change of clothes. She didn't want Slim to see her in the torn up ones. She picked out her green lace skirt and dark sweater with a hood on it. Knocking on the door Raz was the one to open it. "About time you showed up!" Looking around she noticed the place cleaner than normal. "Where's Hermes?"

"In Underswap with his sister... Just to let you now I had to drag him out of the bar today."

Looking up to Slims room there was a large crack in the door. "That bad huh?"

Raz nodded and went about his business letting Papi go up to the room alone. The door looked as if it might fall apart if she knocked so she pushed on it. To her surprise it opened enough to let her in. The room was dark and it scared her a bit not seeing Slim. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm yanking her into the darkness and close the door behind her.

"I thought it was you." growled a soft voice. It was Slim and he pined her against the wall his eyes glowing burnt orange. She could smell BBQ on his breath as he leaned in close to her.

"I'm sorry... I-I should had shown up sooner." Slim seemed to not be listening as he got even closer nuzzling her neck. Papi let out a small squeak as his fangs scraped her neck bones. She was starting to enjoy the attention until his hand moved to where Edge had hit her earlier. When Slim heard the pained whimper he stopped yanking her sweater up to see black and blue marks on her bones. "Slim..."

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" his voice deeper this time anger showing by the flickering magic coming from his eyes. "Slim, please calm down." He slammed his hands against the wall towering over her glaring at her. "WHO!?"

"..." She kept her jaw shut tight not looking at him. She knew in his state he'd rush off once he heard Edge's name without listening to what she had to say. "Slim, don't worry about it... it was just some training..."

"Training?" His anger seemed to lessen a bit. "You found someone to teach you how to fight?"

"Yes. My first day was a bit rough." Slim calmed down some more letting out a sigh and dropping his head making his fluffy hood fall forward. She could feel it brush the sides of her face as she took in his smoky sweet smell. It was so different than her own smell of fresh baked sweets. "Was that why you didn't show up for the last couple days?"

"Yes..." She felt him move his hands back do her body being careful not to press into the bruises.

"You smell like you've been at the bar for too long." She said seeing him wobble a bit as he pulled his head up. "Come on, you need some sleep." Taking his hands she led him to his bed and helped him out of his jacket and shoes.

"Are you going to be training some more?" He asked as she climbed on the bed with him after tossing her boots to the floor. "Yes, I will."

"...Don't let them hurt you more." Papi looked at him his eyes still glowing a bit. "If they hurt you again, I'll kill them..."

She nodded as he laid down, for a moment she made sure he was comfortable before curling up next to him. "....I don't... want... to see... you... hurt..." Slim started snoring making Papi let out a chuckle. "Don't worry I'll get better, he won't hurt me any more."


	3. more training

"COME ON PEACH! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!" Yelled Edge as he let lose a barrage of attacks tearing up more of the training area. Papi stopped after one of the bones managed to graze her arm. She had taken his advice and had warn something more suitable for fighting. A back shirt that was held up by two straps and the sleeves fell from her shoulders. The black workout pants she had dug out of her closet only went to her knees. This time he asked her to hit him with one of her own attacks but so far he'd blocked every one she tried.

"ARE YOU SO WEAK THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN MANAGE TO HIT ME!" Papi almost got caught again but managed to dodge the attack. This time she went all out attacking with two rows of bones that almost made it to him but her magic ran out. Dropping to the muddy and icy ground she could see Edge walking up to her.

"You need to ration your magic... look for an opening. If you can stand a few attacks don't use your magic."

Papi let out a sigh as she got to her feet only to have them give out under her. She could hear Edge chuckle as he slipped his arm under her knees and around her waist picking her up. Papi wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't slip from his grip and fall to the ground again. "Edge...you don't have too."

""Yes I do, I heard that Slim found out that you've been training to fight." Papi almost jumped from his arms but he held onto her tight. "You didn't tell him that I'm the one teaching you."

"H-He was drunk, i-if I told him you or him would be h-hurt."

Edge raised an eye ridge as he glared at her. "Well thank you for thinking of our well being."

As they were almost to the fell brothers house when Hecate came running up to them. She had never seen her mother look so worn out and thought something might be wrong. "Mama, what happened?"

Papi couldn't lie to her daughter. "Oh, nothing sweet heart. Your father and I were just training that's all." Hecate walked with them the rest of the way home. "When am I going to start training?" Edge sat Papi in a chair at the kitchen table before turning to his daughter. Her red eyes looking up at him hoping that he'd say soon. "Maybe she can join us." Edge turned to Papi making Hecate go over and climb into her lap.

"Fine, but she's only going to watch."


	4. false heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papi has a problem that she didn't warn the guys about.

Slim waked next to Papi as she helped him pick out some food at the store. She had come back to him with a few scratches and bruises from her last training class and he also noticed her magic was low. A few times she had become lightheaded and he had to keep her from falling to the ground. "Mama, is this what you was looking for?" Said Hermes handing her a box of brown sugar. "Yes, thank you honey." Hermes ran off again looking for another item on the list.

"Stay the night." She could hear Slim rumble as she looked up from her basket.

"Stay and recover, take a break. I'll protect you till you feel better." Papi got a blush across her face none of the other Papyri have said anything like that to her but him. She knew he cared for her, was protective of her like his brother. Speaking of Raspberry he had seemed to take a liking to her after she had helped him out around the house and even showing him a few new recipes.

Grabbing the basket in her hands she thought about it. But this was why she was training to not be so dependent on the guys for protection to be able to stand on her own. A rest sounded good and she knew she badly needed one. Edges fights always took a lot out of her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Please Papi, I'm starting to worry." Slims eyes locked onto hers as she shook her head. "No, not tonight."

After checking up on the rest of her children Papi headed home to her sister who had Red over to spend some time with Holly. Papi really didn't pay much mind to Red as she went to do her laundry. Once it was in the washer she turned to see him looking at her from the other room. She wouldn't had minded it, but they way he was looking at her made her chest tight.

"Red are you okay?" Sandra's voice spoke up making him turn his attention back to her. Papi made her way out to the other room thinking he was just caught in a daze for a moment. That's when she heard a deep intake of air from Red. "Papi, stay home tomorrow." He said as she looked at the back of his skull from where she was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Wh-Why?"

"Trust me, just stay home." Red handed Holly to Sandra before getting to his feet. "Sorry Rose, looks like I've got to cut my visit short before I do something stupid." In the blink of an eye he disappeared leaving the two sisters speechless.

"Papi? Is there a reason he left like that?" Sandra looked at her as Holly sat in her lap confused. For a moment Papi was confused as well shaking her head before heading up the steps. As she got into her room she went through her mind on why the guys were acting so strange today.

In the morning Papi was getting dressed when she saw that her training clothes had large rips in them. Sighing she took out her dress and red apron and put on her normal attire. Once she made it to Underfell she could feel eyes on her the moment she walked into town. It was normal to have one or two eyes checking her out but everyone knew she was under Edge's protection. Today it seemed as if all eyes were on her and damn what edge might do to them. Knocking on the door it was yanked open in a furry and Edge yanked her inside. Pinning her against the wall as he closed the door with a loud bang.

"What the hell are you doing here! Red told you to stay at home!!" His voice was trying to stay quiet as he pressed even more into her.

"Wh-what's going on?" Edge leaned his head into her neck taking a deep breath and letting the warm air go past her bones. "Peaches..."

Papi stiffened when she realized what was going on. "Oh, fuck." she whispered.

"Neh, figured that's why you came here." Edge ran his hands down to the ribbon that held her apron at her waist. Papi should have known better and taken the warning signs seriously. It was one of her false heats. For some reason she was the only one to have them and they always were a pain in the ass.

"E-Edge stop, it's not what you think..." He didn't listen as she felt her apron get untied. She tried to push him away but her body was still weak from the last day of training. "Please Edge stop." She whimpered as he begin nibbling at her neck. She closed her eyes tight when she heard the sound of someone teleport and feeling Edge yanked away from her. Opening them back up she could see Slim standing with his back to her as Edge tried to pick himself up off the floor.

"You asshole! How dare you touch her!!" Slim growled protecting her from what ever might come next. Papi was glad that he had shown up when he did but this was not going to end well. Grabbing Slim she whispered something that Edge couldn't hear making him ready an attack because he didn't like Slim stepping in on his fun. Before he could even let the attack fly Slim and Papi disappeared leaving him pissed off.

Papi and Slim landed with a thud as the Swapfell house appeared around them. Slim quickly turned to her checking if she was hurt in any way before wrapping her in a hug. Papi started to get tears in her eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Slim..."

"Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to take today off...." Suddenly she could feel smaller hands wrap around her hips. Looking down she saw Hermes looking up at her his amber eye lights full of worry.

"How did you find me?" Slim hugged her tighter. "Sandra told me."

Papi leaned into him more wrapping an arm around him and using the other to stroke her son's skull. "So... so you know then."

"Yea, I know. As much as I want to kill Edge right now... you're more important."

Slim made sure Papi was taken care of as she explained her false heat to him. Apparently at random times her body gives off heat pheromones. A problem that she has no control over and there is no way to know when it starts. There was one good thing about it though it doesn't effect family members. Slim had to hold himself back an remind his body that this wasn't a real heat a couple times. So he made himself useful and started doing things around the house. As the day was coming to an end he could tell that the false heat had started to fade away. Checking on Papi she was curled up on the couch with Hermes sleeping.


End file.
